Ángel
by Kira5Awesome
Summary: Porque Chiara era un ángel, al menos para Feliciana. "¡Claro que lo eres, mi mama me dijo que las personas que tienen las muñecas marcadas son ángeles!"
_**Porque Chiara era un ángel, al menos para Feliciana. "¡Claro que lo eres, mi mama me dijo que las personas que tienen las muñecas marcadas son ángeles!"**_

 **Advertencias:** Los personajes de Hetalia no son de mi propiedad. Diferencia de Edad (Chiara tres años mayor que Feliciana.) Nyotalia. Basado en una imagen que vi. Temas "tabú" como intento de suicidio.

 **Capitulo único.**

* * *

–¿Eres un ángel?

Feliciana no debió de haber preguntado eso a una persona desconocida, una persona con ojos vacíos, pero era una niña curiosa y no podía evitar ciertos comportamientos. Y al ver a esa chica unos tres años mayor que ella contemplando a la nada, parecía triste, así que no pudo evitar hablarle.

–¿Eh? –la joven pareció salir del trance solo para ver a Feliciana con desdén y confusión, una mirada que la niña de once años no comprendió. –No soy ningún ángel.

Feliciana río y todo una mano de la chica, acción que la descolocó un poco, más aún cuando subió la manga de su playera que ocultaba su muñeca en la cual se podían ver algunas cicatrices color café. Profundas, descosidas, feas... Reales. La menor paso un dedo por ellas examinandolas con sus ojos color miel.

–Claro que lo eres. Mi mama me dijo que las personas que tenían las muñecas marcadas eran ángeles. –volvió a decir Feliciana con una pequeña sonrisa, la mayor fruncio el seño y aparto su mano volviendo a ocultar las cicatrices.

–Ella me dijo que son ángeles que quieren volver al cielo porque este mundo los esta destruyendo. Son criaturas demasiado sensibles con respecto al dolor propio y ajeno. –acabo de decir la niña con un tono dulce, comprensivo y ojos de cordero.

La chica de ojos oliva y muñecas cortadas la miro con un nudo en la garganta, sin saber de donde venia tanta dulzura, como si se le escurriera de su piel. Quizá eso es lo que habría querido escuchar hace tiempo, no ahora que todo había perdido el sentido para ella.

–Tu mama es una persona muy sabia. –comentó.

–Gracias. –por un momento la sonrisa de Feliciana flaqueo. –Ella también era un ángel, solo que ya regreso a su hogar.

Se quedaron en silencio por un momento. –¿Puedo saber el nombre de este ángel?

Chiara casi sonreía, no acidamente y acompañado de palabras hirientes. Una sonrisa que hace mucho no daba. La inocencia de un niño era sorprendente. –Chiara.

–Yo soy Feliciana. –dijo la chiquilla feliz, pero casi en ese mismo momento el que parecía ser el padre de esta la comenzó a llamar. –Nós vemos luego~

Chiara se fue por su camino después de ese curioso encuentro que le siguió dando vueltas en la cabeza por los siguientes días hasta que finalmente con el paso de los meses y posteriormente años se fue olvidando de ello. Ahora una mujer de 23 años con cabello castaño rizado y ojos oliva se encontraba en un café concentrada en su merienda.

–Ve~ me podría estar equivocando pero… ¿Chiara?

Escucho que una voz dulce preguntaba a sus espaldas, al voltear se encontró con una chica de ropa elegante y estilizada, figura esbelta, ojos color miel y un bolso. Una secretaria posiblemente.

–Disculpa, ¿me conoces de algo? –pregunto Chiara finalmente.

–Bueno, sabia que no me reconocerías. –admitió la otra avanzando hasta quedar frente a frente con una sonrisa que le parecía demasiado empalagosa. –Soy una simple chica, pero yo no podía olvidar haber conocido a un ángel.

Entonces esa conversación se le vino a la mente y… era ridículo. No se supone que se deberían volver a encontrar, las probabilidades de que eso pasara era completamente reducidas, no tenía sentido alguno.

–Feliciana. –pronunció Chiara casi sin mover los labios.

–¡Así que me recuerdas después de todo! –la chica pareció entusiasmarme con ese descubrimiento a la vez que tomaba asiento frente a una molesta Chiara.

–¿Ahora vas a comer conmigo?

–Por supuesto, ahora que nos hemos reencontrado no te pienso dejar ir.

–¿No te cansas de que te maltrate?

La menor se cubrió la boca para reír discretamente, y mirar a los ojos de la otra chica. – _Podría hacer esto todo el día._ En serio, desde que nós conocimos quise volver a encontrarte así que al parecer el destino estaba de mi lado aunque tardo mucho.

La de ojos oliva se mantuvo callada, siendo niña o no Feliciana era inocente. Demasiado. Pero tal vez eso era un poco de lo que ese ángel caído necesitaba para poder volver a vivir.

–Un ángel y una masoquista. Deberé escribir una novela para adolescentes hormonosos con ese argumento.

* * *

 **¡Y eso es todo~! Espero que les haya gustado la lectura.**


End file.
